


The First Hunt

by SacredPanda



Category: Exalted, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, First Time, Lunar Exalted, M/M, Ritual Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredPanda/pseuds/SacredPanda
Summary: Roxil learned to conclude the ritual hunt without killing his target twenty years ago, now he's ready to try the new method.





	The First Hunt

Jaing was a professional, he knew how to spot a tail; what was troubling was that he hadn’t actually spotted this one. It was more of an instinct, an animal sense he felt in his gut. He continued walking casually, taking detours and retracing his path was automatic. He made his way down a few levels, approaching a part of Galactic City not even hardened criminals enjoyed. He needed to get somewhere he could draw his blaster without starting a panic. He passed a dark and dirty alley and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Yes, he was definitely being followed. Jaing searched the increasingly sparse reflective surfaces but saw nothing unusual.  
 _This’ll have to do,_ He broke through the door of a vacant cantina in disrepair and sent a signal to Mereel. He could handle this on his own, but Kal’buir didn’t raise men that didn’t take risks without value. Before he even made it to the run-down bartop the door slammed closed behind him. His tail had completely abandoned stealth, confident now that it’s target was inside. Jaing spun on his heels, blaster already raised. It was a familiar face looking back at him, one he had met only days ago.  
“Roxil?” At first, they thought Roxil’s story about being from a different universe was absurd, until they also met a dead brother. Of the twelve clone prototypes only six survived incubation, Jatne hadn’t been one of them. There was no denying what he was though, the kaminiise weren’t in a hurry to make more like them. He also looked older, by a few years at least. “Roxil why are you following me?” The Lunar hadn’t responded, he just looked Jaing up and down with the face of a predator. Roxil’s tail thrashed when he finally approached coming closer until he stood only centimeters away, and kept moving forward to push Jaing closer to the wall.  
“I’ve been hunting you, friend.”  
“So you’re the one, not bad. What, just for fun?”  
“For fun? I suppose you could say that.” The Lunar smirked, intentionally showing his cat-like canines. His emerald eyes narrowed when Jaing’s armor plates scraped against the wall. “I want your body, Jaing. In more ways than one.”  
“Me’ven? What are you talking about, di’kut?” Despite the insult he knew Roxil couldn’t have been as dumb as he seemed. He couldn’t read, or so he claimed, but it had taken only a day for him to achieve fluency in Mando’a. Di’kut was nonetheless very fitting, in the short time Jaing and his brothers had known Roxil he had already forgotten to put his pants on more than once.  
“I want your body, and your shape.” Roxil repeated. That’s right, he was a shapeshifter. Not like a Clawdite, no he was something very different. “This can be achieved one of two ways.” He continued with that same hungry look on his face. “I can hunt to kill, and I rather like you too much for that. Or,” He paused and his smirk widened. “I can hunt to fuck.”  
“Me’ven?” Jaing repeated, unsure he heard correctly. He got sure real fast when Roxil pressed him firmly against the wall stealing a deep kiss. The Lunar may have appeared mostly human with the exception of his ridiculously fluffy tail and ears, but he was strong; surprisingly strong. He held Jaing in place with what seemed like no effort at all. Then he stopped, giving the ARC a chance to object. He should have, he even thought about it, but he didn’t. Instead he wove his finger’s in Roxil’s long black hair and returned the kiss. What am I doing? I didn’t think I was this crazy. Roxil deepened the kiss and without hesitation started stripping away Jaing’s armor. It had been too long, 400 years too long, he ached for the touch of another human. He smiled into the kiss grabbing Jaing’s jaw with one hand to lift his chin and nibble gently on his neck, the other hand went down. His shaft nearly jumped at the unexpected touch but he didn’t try to pull away. Maybe I really am this crazy. But Fierfek, this feels good.  
“Good boy,” Roxil purred against his skin sending shivers down his spine. Maybe it was the strength, no one had had that power over him since he was first a little boy and Kal’buir came into his life. Whatever the reason Jaing made no attempt to fight it when Roxil started peeling away his body suit leaving trails of kisses and gently bites as he went. Once exposed Roxil wrapped his hand around Jaing’s cock and sank to his knees making that irresistible purring sound. He licked gently at first making the Null take in a gulp of air and hold his breath for the fraction of a second before Roxil abandoned his patience filling his mouth with the full length. A low moan escaped Jaing’s lips before he could stop it. “So hard already, you really are a naughty boy, aren’t you?”  
“Not fair,” He struggled to argue. “I’ve never-“ He moaned again when Roxil purred around him. The moment Jaing started to pant Roxil pulled away getting an annoyed growl in response. Jaing knew he could handle this, he could endure brutal torture, pleasure would [i]not[/i] prove to be too much for him. He tangled his fingers in Roxil’s hair again and pulled him back hard, thrusting into his throat with a groan. Roxil nearly gagged but he expertly relaxed his throat and let the ARC have his way. He absentmindedly traced the silver tattoos on Roxil's shoulder with the other hand. _Shab, I really am this crazy. What am I doing?_  
“Enough,” Roxil broke away easily, standing and closing his lips around a finger before pushing Jaing back against the wall again. He lifted the man pulling his legs around his waist. “Just relax,” He whispered against Jaing’s ear pressing the slick finger to his entrance and slowly working it in. The Null mumbled something about moving too slow and tried to push himself down but he was held firmly in place. “I said relax. This is your first time, right?” He curled his finger before starting to add a second. “Go easy and I’ll make you feel great.” He curled his fingers and kissed his partner stifling an escaping moan. Roxil was slow and gentle and for reasons Jaing couldn’t identify that felt wrong. The feeling was unfamiliar, and it stung, but it wasn’t awful. Roxil had clearly done this before, before long Jaing couldn’t stop the small sounds escaping from his lips.   
“Jii!” He commanded. “Ni ne’waadas gar jii!” I need you now, against his better judgment Roxil obliged. He lowered Jaing back to his feet and bent him over the bar. The moment Roxil lined himself up his self-control was lost. Jaing turned to look back at him, pupils wide with lust, and Roxil’s need overwhelmed him. He could only keep the agonizingly slow pace for the first push, when Jaing squirmed ever so slightly it was enough to drive him wild.  
“Ni ceta, this might hurt a little.” He managed before pulling almost completely out and thrusting back in hard. Jaing grunted, shifting more noticeably but pressed his hips back. Roxil grabbed Jaing’s hips so hard it would leave bruises, bracing himself to set a brutal pace. The ARC forced himself to relax as much as possible until a brilliant sensation overwhelmed him. He moaned, quiet but unrestrained. “I love that sound, so beautiful. Don’t stop, I want to hear you.” He grunted praises that turned to expletives when Jaing rolled his hips. “Perfect, you’re absolutely perfect. Mesh'la” Jaing got louder, more unrestrained with every word and Roxil started stroking his cock in rhythm with his continued thrusts. “Not yet,” He said feeling Jaing tighten around him, he clamped his hand closed around the cock and increased his speed. He was able to keep it up for another minute before releasing his grip and grunting loudly in Jaing’s ear. The soldier moaned through his climax unashamed with his eyes screwed tightly shut. The combined sound of their panting drowned out the background noises, but not the familiar voice in the room.  
“Kandosii! Wayii, ner vod, I didn't know you were such an exhibitionist, J'ika. You call me here just to give me a show?” Mereel was leaning casually against the wall by the cantina’s entrance with an expression of awkward amusement. “You having fun?”


End file.
